Adolescence
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Encerradas y bajo llave sin nadie que nos pudiera ver, nos comemos con la mirada sin percatar que ya estamos sobre la otra.


_**Este fic se ubica 3 años después de los eventos de mi one-shot Cendrillon, no es obligatorio leerlo pero hay ciertas referencias a ese fic.**_

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que el reino de Otonoki pasó la tragedia de perder a su heredera de una manera completamente inesperada. Las circunstancias que habían rodeado la muerte de Ayase Eli eran completamente incomprensibles, por lo que el veredicto que se decidió dar por parte de su familia fue que se había suicidado a pesar de saber que la rubia jamás había mostrado indicios de algo similar, a decir verdad, únicamente la chica que encontraron junto a ella, Tojou Nozomi, y la misma Eli sabían las razones detrás de eso.

La familia que sustituyó a los Ayase fue la familia de reconocidos médicos Nishikino, quienes llevaban orgullosamente poco menos de tres años impulsando su reino para bien, y dentro de algunos años más sería la hora de que su hija primogénita, Nishikino Maki, tomase su lugar como reina. Algunos supersticiosos les decían a sus padres que desistieran, que no querían que una bella doncella como ella terminase de igual manera que su antigua princesa. Claramente los Nishikino hicieron de lado esas suposiciones pues no creían en esas cosas, por lo que el cuatro de abril se hizo un baile en el que se presentó a Maki como su princesa y heredera al trono.

—No me gusta estar aquí—Se quejó la adorable niña de cortos cabellos rojizos y ojos lavanda con la mirada fija en su madre.

—Pero es un baile en tu honor Maki, tienes que estar aquí—Habló la señora de cabellos igualmente pelirrojos pero más largos que los de su hija que hacía que no se ondulara tanto.

—Es aburrido y no hay niños con los que pueda jugar—Frunció los labios con molestia. La mujer suspiró con cansancio sabiendo a que se refería su hija, a pesar de tener solo cuatro años era bastante perceptiva.

—Ve al jardín un rato si quieres, yo me encargo de tu papá.

— ¡Gracias! —Maki saltó feliz de su lugar en dirección al jardín. Varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar por la sugerencia de la señora Nishikino, para los sirvientes del lugar que habían presenciado el baile en donde la anterior heredera al trono había fallecido, esto les trajo un mal recuerdo, por eso una de las sirvientas se encargó de seguir a la princesa apenas tuvo la oportunidad para encontrarse con una escena un tanto curiosa. Una Maki riendo embarrada de tierra con unas cuantas hojas y pétalos en el cabello mientras que una niña aún más pequeña, de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, hacía muecas extrañas.

— ¿Lo ves? Nunca debes subestimar a la gran Nico-Nico-Nii—Se rió la azabache.

Pasaría mucho tiempo para que aquella sirvienta pudiera volver a ver a su princesa reír de aquella manera.

.

.

—Dormiremos en camas distintas a partir de hoy—Informó Yazawa Nico a su princesa Nishikino Maki.

Había algunos que solían llamar a los Nishikino usurpadores, pues sospechaban que ellos habían matado a Eli para ocupar el trono y que Nozomi, quien habían identificado como familia de los Tojou, había sido una desafortunada chica que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Para deshacer todo esto los reyes Nishikino habían decidido lanzar diversas campañas para ganar la aprobación de su reino que derivaban en cientos de eventos en los que Maki solía aislarse porque le parecían aburridos, gracias a esto Maki no convivía con niños de su edad a lo que sus padres se vieron obligados en conseguirle una dama de compañía, o como ellos preferían llamarle, una compañera de juegos. La elegida para esa tarea fue una chica de apenas dos años mayor a Maki, una que la misma Maki recordaba muy bien a pesar de que sólo tenía cuatro años cuando la conoció, a pesar de solo haber jugado con ella por apenas una hora y a pesar de no volverse a ver dentro de cuatro años después.

—Buenas noches—Soltó Maki con fastidio mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las frazadas de la cama.

—Duerme bien—Terminó Nico con ligera amargura en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Maki y Nico parecían hermanas prácticamente, si uno no supiera que Maki era hija única y que la verdadera hermana de Nico era Tojou Nozomi podría pensarlo. Desde que Nico fue elegida como la eterna compañera de juegos de Maki, nunca se les vio separadas, era prácticamente imposible separarlas a decir verdad, tanto que hasta hace apenas esa noche dormían en una misma cama, pero claro la realidad detrás de esto era otra.

—Idiota…—Murmuró Maki abrazando una almohada en la oscuridad perpetua de su habitación, estaba fría.

En el otro lado de la puerta, Nico se dejaba caer sobre la misma escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas. Le había costado a horrores haber hecho lo que había hecho, ella, al igual que Maki, estaba terriblemente acostumbrada a la presencia de la misma pero sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que perdieran el control de una manera que no debían hacerlo.

Años atrás Maki soltó una pregunta que no debió ser soltada mientras que jugaba con sus muñecas en soledad antes de que Nico se volviese su compañera de juegos: ¿Dos muñecas podían jugar igual que una muñeca y un muñeco? La respuesta fue un muy tajante no y sin explicación alguna. Los señores Nishikino pensaron que su pregunta tomaba otro sentido como es obvio, uno que no les agradó para nada. Meses atrás Maki comprendió que esa pregunta había salido de su subconsciente inspirada en aquella niña que tan sinceramente le había hecho sonreír y que ahora comenzaba a ser más consciente que en aquel entonces; la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la tenía, a los ojos de los demás eso no estaba bien, a sus ojos propios no había diferencia alguna.

Años atrás Nico miró al cielo con la clara imagen de su princesa sonriendo al igual que ella antes de que se enterase de que era una princesa al recibir una reprimenda de uno de los mayordomos y la celebración de su padre. Su padre, un hombre sin escrúpulos le ordenó acercarse de nuevo a la princesa y ganar su confianza, obviamente en ese entonces lo hizo inocente usando el apellido de soltera de su madre para pasar desapercibida pero ahora se lamentaba al tiempo que intentaba alejarse sin poder. Meses atrás Nico miraba el calmo rostro durmiente de Maki asimilando una anomalía dentro de ella, un sentimiento amistoso que debería rozar lo fraternal en realidad rozaba lo romántico, algo completamente prohibido y que se castigaba con la muerte. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no el miedo a perder su propia vida, sino que tenía miedo de que la persona que se vería involucrada si la descubrían perdiera la suya.

Días atrás una pequeña pelea terminó convirtiéndose en un juego sexual. La causa de aquella pelea estaba olvidada, el cómo la situación cambió tan drásticamente también estaba olvidado, lo único que Nico recordaba con dolorosa claridad era como Maki terminó aprisionándole contra la cama a través de sus muñecas con su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo sin descaro alguno, con la misma mirada que veía todos los días frente al espejo siendo opacada por la indistinguible lujuria. Cuando se percataron de lo que estaba pasando quedaron paralizadas, pero no por esto sus miradas sobre la otra se detuvieron, continuaron comiéndose descaradamente con la mirada en todo segundo hasta que unos toques en la puerta les regresaron al contexto que habían abandonado, en ese momento Nico como agradeció haber cerrado con llave.

El día de hoy Nico intentó crear una barrera, y el intento solo le duró seis minutos con veintitrés segundos. La azabache tardó más en salir y dejar a la pelirroja sola que ponerse de pie y entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Maki le recibió con una sonrisa que era completamente distinguible aún con la poca luz que de la luna que se filtraba en la habitación.

 _Excusándonos como niños ya hemos apagado toda luz._

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Nico se acercó a Maki quien no hizo intento alguno de escapar, sino que más bien le incitó a lo que pasó después.

Las manos de la azabache acariciaron el rostro de porcelana de la pelirroja con miedo, su rostro propio se acercó al de su contraria, ojos amatista miraron con diversión a los carmesí antes de que Maki atrapase a Nico por la cintura y uniera sus labios sin más premura en un intento más que desesperado de sentirla cerca. Un salado sabor a lágrimas se coló en Maki, cosa que le asustó e intentó alejarse, pero al encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos temerosos ojos carmesí no pudo evitar acercarse una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas se transformaron en risillas.

—Prefiero tu compañía…—Dijo Maki apretujando a Nico contra ella aprovechando que su complexión era una más pequeña que la suya.

— ¿En comparación con quién? —Preguntó Nico haciéndose la ofendida mientras que disfrutaba del desarrollado cuerpo de su contraria, demasiado para ser dos años menor que ella. Por apariencia nunca pensarías que Nico era la mayor de las dos.

—Con mi almohada…—Contestó ligeramente sonrojada. Las risas que salieron de Nico fueron acalladas cuando Maki comenzó a trazar un camino por el descubierto blanquecino cuello de la mayor.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Tartamudeó con vergüenza.

—Estoy asegurándome de que la alineación que tiene tu cuello con tu barbilla sea la correcta—Contestó con simplicidad usando alguna excusa médica mal hecha. Nico frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes antes de poner una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Maki— ¿Qué?

Nico no respondió, sino que pasó su mano por la camisa del pijama que la princesa estaba utilizando desabrochándola, dejando notar que no estaba usando sostén.

— ¡¿Q-Qu-Qué demonios e-estás haciendo tú?! —Gritó.

—Me aseguro de que te hayas tallado bien en el baño, sueles ser tan mimada—Sonrió con burla notando como la cara de Maki se volvía una con su cabello—Un muy lindo y mimado tomatito.

—Calla enana—Masculló prácticamente arrancando la falda de su _"compañera de juegos"._

— ¡H-He-Hey! —Nico igualmente soltó un grito ante tan repentina acción.

—Calla dije—Remarcó—Hace frío, estoy haciendo de que entremos en calor.

—Entonces déjame hacer mi parte para que sea mutuo.

De nuevo sus bocas se fundieron de una en una sola. Sus manos acariciaron con algo de temor, pero demasiada ansia cada rincón de su cuerpo, no había nadie más allí para que detuviera sus actos y entre ellas mismas no eran capaces de hacerlo, su amor había comenzado en la inocencia infantil pero se consumaba ahora, justo en su adolescencia, la cual hacía que la pasión se desbordase y quemase al mismo tiempo. Cada gemido que salió de los labios de Maki fueron acallados con besos por parte de Nico. Cada agarre que Nico hizo sobre los cabellos pelirrojos fue deshecho al momento. Cada mordida que Maki daba a su amante furtiva era interrumpida. Constantemente estaban recordándose que no debían dejar huella alguna visible para nadie más que no fuesen ellas pero ciertamente que la princesa recorriese el cuerpo de su sirviente dejando miles de suspiros con su cálido aliento les hacía olvidar aquello.

Tenían hasta el amanecer para consumirse tanto como quisieran, porque apenas el sol volviese a salir Maki volvería a ser Nishikino Maki, la bella princesa de quince años, cabellos pelirrojos, ojos lavanda y actitud arisca que hacía a pocos querer acercarse a ella; Nico volvería a ser Yazawa Nico la dama de compañía de la princesa, de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí, hija del verdadero usurpador al trono y hermana menor de la chica que había sido obligada a asesinar a la antigua heredera de la corona. Al amanecer tanto como Nico como Maki volverían a contener aquellos deseos inmorales porque si aquello volvía a repetirse quedarían en un bucle infinito de memorias anheladamente prohibidas.

La razón es bastante simple, lo que acaba de pasar no era más que un desliz.

* * *

 _ **Pues al igual que con Cendrillon, este fic esta basado en una canción con el mismo título del fic, Adolescense, pero como vieron, la situación es distinta. Recibí buenas críticas en mi anterior experimento así que en respuesta les traigo este otro experimento NicoMaki. En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir, lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije. Nada más decirles que la dedicatoria de esto va a KiariUwU, **__**Tokha chan**_ _ **y 377owo que comentaron en mi one-shot anterior y sin nada más que un fuerte abrazo psicológico yo me despido, pero recordándoles algo súper importante y que jamás tienen que olvidar...**_

 _ **Love Live Idol School Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción Adolescence que es originalmente cantada por los gemelos Kagamine.**_


End file.
